CP-74,639 is a novel acyltripeptide with immunostimulant activity. In animal studies, it appears to promote resistance to infection by stimulating production of colony stimulating factors (CSFs). This is a Phase I open dose escalation study to evaluate the safety and toleration of CP-74,639 and the ability of this drug to increase the white cell/neutrophil count and enhance CSF production.